Rose Zhao
"Rose" redirects here. For the minor character, see Rose (minor character). For other uses, see Rose (disambiguation). |gender = Female |status = Alive |age = 34 |nationality = Chinese-American (unconfirmed) |residence = Concordia, U.S. |family = Unnamed husband † |affiliation = Concordian Flying Squad |rank = Weapons Expert |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #1: Welcome to Concordia! (s4) }} Rose Zhào is a main character featured in Season 4 of Criminal Case, where she serves as the Weapons Expert of the Concordian Flying Squad. Profile 34 years of age, Rose has curly, tied up brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a black, striped shirt with an orange lining and a black glove. She also wears a black hat with a brown rim with leaves and red flowers, a brown ammunition belt, red lipstick, turquoise eyeshadow, a silver pendant, a pearl necklace, and a long golden chain. She also has a mechanical prosthetic right arm made by Charles to replace the arm she lost while testing a military weapon, which exploded and blew her arm off. She can often be seen carrying around weapons. Rose is known to be straightforward and street-smart. Rose also has a soft spot for all small animals, including her pet rat, Ratsputin, whom she loves to train. Ratsputin wears a metal exoskeleton on its leg, presumably to help it while she trains it. Besides training Ratsputin, she also likes repairing vintage rifles. Notable events of Criminal Case In the Line of Fire After arresting Otis Kidd's killer, she was spoken to by the player and Maddie regarding the arson that took place earlier. When they arrived, Rose said she figured out how the fire got started, it was likely started by the kerosene tank they found last case. She also pointed out it was full when it was logged as evidence, but when it was found it was empty and half-burned. In order to find out who, Rose suggested they dust it for fingerprints, so the player and Maddie did just that. Analyses As the Weapons Expert of the Concordian Flying Squad, Rose has the responsibility of taking care of necessary ballistic analyses, and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. Her task-wait rates vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Rose performs throughout the course of the game: Case #1: Welcome to Concordia! *Strange Pistol (09:00:00) Case #2: Slash and Burn *Switchblade (12:00:00) *Serial Number (09:00:00) Case #4: A Murder Carol *Dead Rat (09:00:00) *Brass Tap (15:00:00) Case #6: In the Name of the Father *Gun (09:00:00) Case #10: Let Her Eat Cake *Pistol (12:00:00) Case #12: Behind the Mask *Bloody Blade (09:00:00) *Copper Object (09:00:00) Case #14: Checkmate *Strange Device (12:00:00) Case #15: Out of Steam *Bullet (03:00:00) Case #17: Electrical Hazard *Mechanical Trap (09:00:00) Case #18: The Higher You Rise *Strange Plaque (06:00:00) Gameplay The player may choose Rose to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Mysteries of the Past case) and provide hint bonuses. She is available as a 4-hint partner. (Note that this feature is only available on the mobile version of the game.) Case appearances Gallery Reveal RoseZhaoDesc.png Screenshots Rose-Case173-1.png|Excited 1 Rose-Case172-4.png|Excited 2 Rose_-_Case_187-6.png|Excited 3 File:Rose-Case172-5.png|Confident Rose-Case173-9.png|Glancing 1 Rose_-_Case_190-7.png|Glancing 2 Rose-Case172-3.png|Happy 1 Rose-Case173-13.png|Happy 2 Rose-Case173-7.png|Winking 1 Rose-Case174-3.png|Winking 2 Rose-Case173-2.png|Grinning 1 Rose-Case173-12.png|Grinning 2 Rose-Case173-10.png|Grinning 3 Rose-Case175-1.png|Grinning 4 Rose_-_Case_190-5.png|Grinning 5 Rose_-_Case_191-1.png|Grinning 6 Rose-Case173-11.png|Shocked 1 Rose_-_Case_190-2.png|Shocked 2 Rose-Case173-6.png|Stumped 1 Rose_-_Case_189-1.png|Stumped 2 Rose_-_Case_190-3.png|Stumped 3 Rose_-_Case_191-5.png|Unsure Rose_-_Case_190-9.png|Clueless Rose_-_Case_191-6.png|Hopeless Rose_-_Case_191-2.png|Embarrassed Rose_-_Case_189-2.png|Serious 1 Rose_-_Case_190-6.png|Serious 2 Rose_-_Case_187-3.png|Angry 1 Rose_-_Case_190-10.png|Angry 2 Rose_-_Case_191-4.png|Angry 3 Rose_-_Case_191-3.png|Sweating Rose-Case173-3.png|Thinking 1 Rose-Case173-5.png|Thinking 2 Rose-Case173-8.png|Thinking 3 Rose_-_Case_190-4.png|Thinking 4 Rose-Case174-2.png|Indicating Rose_-_Case_187-7.png|Fantasizing Rose_-_Case_186-1.png|Daydreaming Rose_-_Case_187-8.png|Singing 1 Rose_-_Case_187-9.png|Singing 2 Rose_-_Case_190-1.png|Holding a rifle. Rose-Case172-1.png|Holding a pistol and a rifle. Rose_-_Case_187-1.png|Holding a tranquilizer gun. Rose_-_Case_187-2.png|Ditto. Rose_-_Case_187-4.png|Drawing a tranquilizer gun. Rose_-_Case_187-5.png|Firing a tranquilizer gun. RoseTimeAnalysis.png|Notifying the player about the time remaining for the analysis to complete. Rose-Hint.png|The player may choose Rose to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Mysteries of the Past case) and provide hint bonuses. Promotional stills RoseZhaoLuckyCards.png|Rose in a Free "Lucky Card" daily gift promo. Caption the Scene - Isaac & Rose.jpg|Rose featuring in a "Caption the Scene" promo. 2017InternationalWomenDay.jpg|International Women's Day 2017! Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Concordian Flying Squad Personnel Category:Lab Personnel Category:Quasi-Suspects